What if things were different?
by Calumon142
Summary: What if Draco was sorted into Gryffindor. No SLASH. Rating to change.
1. Prologue

* * *

This is my first fic.

* * *

Please note that some of the chapters are adapted from the book.

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own the Harry Potter Franchise.

**What if things were different?**

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet willl begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the great hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The houses are Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. I hope you will fit in to whatever house you are sorted into and that you have a good stay at Hogwarts." Professor McGonagall then went on to say " I will now enter the Great Hall to set up the Sorting Hat while you all wait here and stay quiet," with that, the profesor left the hall. "I knew it!" shouted Ron as soon as the large wooden doors leading to the hallway had closed. "Fred and George said we had to wrestle a troll or something," said Ron.

"Well," said the long, drawling voice of none other than Draco Malfoy. "My father has told me all about the sorting, you simply think your darkest thoughts and you'll be in Slytherin. My family's been in Slytherin for centuries. The hat will simply just tell me to go straight to the Slytherin table when it hears my name." Draco continued to brag about his family and Harry and Hermione, who had seen that Ron was turning red, had to grab him bt the robes to stop him from jumping on Malfoy.

Professor McGonagall came back to the Entrance Hall and told all of the First Years to follow her. They all marched slowly into the Great Hall and watched as the tattered old hat began to sing.

_You may not think me pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the __Hogwarts__ Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be._

You might belong in _Gryffindor__,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set __Gryffindor__s apart;  
You might belong in __Hufflepuff__,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient __Hufflepuff__s are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old __Ravenclaw__,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in __Slytherin__  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends._

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

After the hat stopped singing Professor McGonagall took out a long piece of parchment and began to call their names.

'Abbott, Hannah!'. A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat and Sat down. 'HUFFLEPUFF!' shouted the hat.

The sorting went on, Susan Bones was sorted into Hufflepuff, Terry Boot to Ravenclaw, Mandy Brocklehurst became a Ravenclaw, Lavender Brown became the first Gryffindor, Millicent Bulstrode became a Slytherin, Justin Finch-Fletchley became another Hufflepuff, Hermione Granger became the second Gryffindor, and Neville became the third.

When it was Draco's turn, he ran up to the Hat eagerley and shoved it over his eyes. The hat took a long time, before deciding on Gryffindor. Draco nearly fell of the stool in fright. He grabbed the hat from his head and crunched it into a ball. You could hear the Sorting Hat's muffled shrieks of "Ow!" as Malfoy threw him to the floor. "Mr Malfoy, I'm suprised at you!" shouted Professor McGonagall.

Harry decided that she was not the womat to make angry. Malfoy angrily stomped over to the Gryffindor Table and started crying.

The sorting contiued. After a long wait, Harry was called up. He shoved the hat ove rhis eyes hesitantly, and waited. "Hmm, not bad" said a small voice in his ear. "I want to go where I can make the most friends ," thought Harry. "Hmm" thought the hat. "GRYFFINDOR," he could hear being shouted to the hall. Harry walked over to the table and took a seat beside Ron.

After the sorting, Dumbledore gave his speech.

"Now as you should all know," said Dumbledore confidently, "The forest and the thirs floor corridor have been banned from student entry. We have placed charms around the forest that can only be broken by a teacher. We hope you all have a great year at Hogwarts, now let's dig in to our wonderful feast," Dumbledore finished.

The food was delicious. Harry had never had anything like it. He piled as much as he could onto his plate before shoving it all down. Dessert was no diferent. He shoved down everything he could see. When he was full he asked Ron, "Where do we sleep?" "Oh, we sleep up in the dormitories, Fred and George told me" answered Ron.

When they got up to the Common Room, they saw Malfoy sulking in the corner. Harry, feeling pity for him, went over, and put out his hand and said "Lets start over, I'm Harry Potter ."

**Reviews make me happy. Please do, even if its to criticize me. Flames willl be fed to my fire, to keep me nice and toasty.**


	2. Chapter 1

**I only got two reviews...**

**But I really don't want to give up on the story. **

**So, here is the First Chapter.**

**Chapter 1.**

**A new Enemy and a New Friend.**

Draco looked at the extended hand of Harry Potter for a brief second, then he just picked himself up and brushed himself off. "I dont need to be your friend Potter ," sneered Malfoy. By this time, there were a lot of Gryffindors watching. "Shove off," shouted Draco before pushing Harry over and running out of the Common Room. Theodore Nott, who was also sorted into Gryffindor, just stared, with his mouth wide open in shock. "Here, let me help you up," said Hermione as she offered her hand, which Harry accepted.

The portrait opened, and in came Professor McGonagall holding Draco Malfoy by the ear. "Now, Mr Malfoy, why were you trying to get into the Slytherin Common Room?" asked Professor McGonagall as she stood in the doorway to the Common Room with all of the Gryffindors staring at her. Draco simply said, with a sneer, "I dont want to be in your stupid house. I don't want to be stuck in a room full of mudbloods and I DON'T want to be stuck in a room with ant of this filth you call a brave house!"

It was now McGonagall's turn to get angry as she said while pulling Draco out of the common room by the ear. "IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE IN MY HOUSE THEN SO BE IT! I DON'T WANT TO SEE-" and the rest of the argument was cut off by a soundproofing spell, cast by a seventh year at the door, in respect to Professor McGonagall more then to Malfoy.

Harry, Ron, Theodore and Neville went up the Dormitory steps laughing and joking about the argument that just took place. (Dean and Seamus were sorted into Hufflepuff)

* * *

They all got ready for bed and then crowded around Harry's Bed. Has felt slightly intimidated by the three other boys as they asked him questions like "Why does Draco hate you," and "Did that hurt?" All Harry could answer was "I," before being cut off by another boy wanting to ask a question. When they (Ron,Neville and Theodore) got tired of 20Q they all went under their covers and fell asleep. Harry could hear Ron and Neville's snores as he tried to get to sleep. "What an eventful first day," thought Harry to himself, as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

**What do you think?**

**Do you like the idea of Theodore replacing Dean and Seamus?**

**Do you think Malfoy should be more or less ****predujiced?**

**Should Theo become part of the Gang?**

**Please R&R with answers to the questions. I also need criticism. Also, you can take a vote on who should the gang save hermione? Or should the gang just go back to their dorms on Halloween?**


End file.
